The Elin cronicles
by Zaparrow29
Summary: A little Elin girl is drafted along with a few other characters to go and explore this new place called the Island of Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Nick Johnson-Hewitt

Journal 1 3/7/14

I woke up and it was just a normal day in Pora Elinu. My name is Mafuya Hato but if you're from anywhere near Pora Elinu you'd know that. I'm Elin nobility so nothing bad ever really happens to me…..until today that is. I had a letter delivered specifically to me, I never get letters. I opened the letter. As I read it I started to think to myself: "Why would this happen to me?" after I got to that last paragraph it read: 'Desert and die. Long live The Federation!' The whole letter was talking about some sort of expedition to some place called 'The Island of Dawn' I've never even heard of this place…..what is it like? What will this 'expedition' entail? I had 2 weeks to prepare everything I would need, the letter said "Have a selected combat style that you have experience with. Also bring amenities that you may need throughout the journey." I went down into the basement where I kept all of my old equipment from when I used to train in the way of Mysticism. I dug out my old tattered robe and my staff. I couldn't remember how to summon anything so I just stuck to a basic magic bolt and a mote spell, but over the next two weeks I would start to hone my skills back to the level they used to be. I could now produce the magical bolt every time that I would try and the mote was getting better.

About 5 days have passed, I have gotten all the things I am going to need but I really should get a new robe mine has too many holes in it and you can almost see some things that I really should not be showing. I got dressed in my normal street clothes and went into the city looking for somewhere that might sell a robe. After about an hour I finally found an equipment dealer. Aerere was selling some really advanced robes which I really didn't want just because I was just starting back up in my combat style. The days kept dragging by and I re-read the letter and I had misread it before they don't want us to bring anything just to go to the pickup location and board the airship. I just kept enjoying my last week in luxury since I knew I wouldn't have it at this Island of Dawn place. As I lay down that night I could only think of one thing….The Expedition "What if I die on this expedition? What would happen to everything that I own? What is dying like?" these were all questions I hoped I wouldn't have to answer. I woke up the next morning only 4 more days until I have to go on that airship and go to The Island of Dawn. I started to think of what I could possibly bring just to remember my old life that wouldn't get detected very easily then I thought of the ring I got for myself a few years ago. I slipped it on my finger and I wouldn't take it off even if they wanted me too…..I needed something to keep me from going insane and from getting extremely homesick that is what would probably wind up being the death of me over any fight that we get into. Only two days until I have to go onto the airship so I decided to go out and have a little fun. I mainly just wandered the town but I also went and had a nice dinner at a restaurant that I always used to eat at before I started cooking for myself to save a little bit of money. That night was awful I couldn't sleep and I was just so hungry the whole time so I decided to go into town and see if there was any kind of restaurant open I really hoped there was one.

Tonight was my last night I decided to fall asleep early which surprisingly I wound up falling asleep quite easily and before I knew it, it was morning I wanted to run and start screaming "F*** the federation" at the top of my lungs but that didn't seem like the best idea seeing as they would kill me if I didn't go so I just went off to get picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Johnson-Hewitt

As I boarded the airship I noticed I was the only one on board. "Are they f****** serious they expect me to go on this expedition all by myself?!" As the hours dragged by we just flew to another city two girls entered the airship "Hello I'm Evadne Aschii. Who are you?" I didn't say anything back and gave her a death stare the other person that got on her name was Calandra Helstone. After that I fell asleep until the next stop. The only reason that I knew that was the landing woke me up. Right after takeoff I heard the other members of our party talking about what they expect this place to be like. Evadne turned to me and asked what I thought; I just ignored her and tried to fall back asleep. Falling asleep didn't work as well this time it was really bumpy on the way to the final pickup stop. We picked up 2 people here Raigar Nostfirn and Rahal Kamarnu. After that pick up the ride was really smooth so I just slept some more.

When we arrived at the Island of Dawn I was the last to get off the ship since I was sleeping and all. When Evadne came in to wake me up I wasn't the happiest of Elin's, but as I stepped off the ship the scenery around us was just so beautiful I didn't really know what to expect but this was just breathtaking. The way things were with this whole expedition I just couldn't possibly imagine that this place would be this beautiful I almost didn't want to leave. As we looked around there were a few other people here with us they must have been picked up by another airship and most if not all of them were humans. As we started to walk off the ship I just went and lay down in the grass as if I was ready to sleep for the rest of my life, but I knew that it wouldn't last for long….Evadne wanted to get moving so I got up and started walking kinda pissed off over toward the group.


	3. Clarification

This is just a few sentences to clarify a few things.

First off this is supposed to be the first expedition that is going to the Island of Dawn. Next is the reason why this is rated 'M' and that is just because there is going to be some more mature content coming in the future chapters. There's going to be some fan service probably sometime after chapter 7 but I'm not going to spoil between who ;). Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and I will keep posting these clarification chapters whenever there is something that may be a little bit confusing to the readers. Thank you all for reading


End file.
